It ain't easy being the Shadow Ranger
by Terrific Tina
Summary: Sky discovers the downside of being the Shadow Ranger and having the Red Ranger as your boyfriend. BridgeSky. Set after the PROO teamup.


Disclaimer: I don't own SPD.

Timezone: Set anywhere after the PROO team-up.

A/N: This was a request of a friend of mine on devianart who made a lovely Bridge/Sky pic for me. Thanks, a-theifs-soul! This one's for you!

Those of you who wanna see the pic, the link is / a-theifs-soul. Deviantart . com / art / Day-Off - 63699603. Just don't put in the spaces. Look through her gallery. She's got a lot of Bridge/Sky pics!

Onwards with the fic!

Dl

Dl

Sky paced about the Command Centre impatiently and kept glancing at his watch and sighing. He had called Bridge to his office about ten minutes ago and the Red Ranger still hadn't arrived. Sky sighed and looked at his morpher. He couldn't believe that not only had he become head of SPD, the Shadow Ranger, Bridge had also become the Red Ranger, leader of B-squad and his new boyfriend.

Sky smiled as he remembered the day when he had confessed his love to Bridge. It had been nearly a year since they had gotten together, but Sky still remembered that day clearly

**Flashback.**

"**Bridge, can I talk to you for a second?"**

**Bridge looked up at the nervous tone in Sky's voice to see the new Red Ranger standing at the doorway of what was once their shared room.**

"**Sure, what's up?" the Blue Ranger set down the device he was working on and looked at Sky expectantly.**

"**I need to talk to you about something private," Sky avoided eye-contact with the Psychic Ranger and Bridge frowned.**

"**Come on in," Bridge sat down on his bed and Sky followed, the door closing behind him, "what's wrong?"**

"**I have to tell you something," Sky said and then swallowed.**

"**What's wrong? Did you lose your morpher or something?" Bridge attempted to lighten the mood.**

"**No, no, I-I-I have to…" Sky tried to get his words out, but seemed unable to do more than stutter.**

"**If you can't tell me, I'll just find out on my own," Bridge took off his glove and was about to wave it in Sky's direction when he freaked out.**

"**NO!" Sky grabbed Bridge's bare hand and his eyes flashed as he felt everything Sky was going through.**

"**Bridge?" Sky asked hesitantly as he let go off his hand.**

**Bridge shook his head to clear it and then sorted out what he had seen in Sky's mind. He then looked up at Sky, who was looking rather guilty.**

"**I am so sorry! I didn't mean that! Are you okay?" the Red Ranger asked **

**concernedly.**

"**Nope," Bridge said quietly.**

"**Please, can I make it up to you?" Sky was nearly pleading now.**

"**Let's see…" Bridge put a finger to his lips as if in mock-thought, "you could suck it up and tell me that you wanna kiss me!" he grinned.**

**Sky looked shocked for a second and then relaxed, "You…"**

**Bridge nodded and smiled.**

"**Well then," Sky moved closer to Bridge and took his face into his hands, "will this be enough for you to forgive me?" He crammed his lips to Bridge's.**

"**Oh yeah," Bridge grinned and Sky smiled before kissing him again.**

**End Flashback.**

"Sky?"

Sky was shaken out of his thoughts at the sight of a gloved hand waving in front of his face, "Bridge?"

"Yup. You called me, I came here, you were staring into space, so I brought you back to earth," Bridge rambled off.

"Oh yeah," Sky remembered and then narrowed his eyes at the shorter Ranger, "where were you?"

"Training in the obstacle course. I was in the middle of the obstacle course when you called me and gave me such a shock that I tripped over a few of the tires," Bridge glared back, but it was ruined by the small smirk on his face.

"Tsk, tsk, you should be more careful. Things like that aren't supposed to shock you," Sky smiled and wrapped his arms around Bridge's waist, pulling him closer.

"You aren't supposed to be calling me for stuff like this," Bridge put his arms around Sky's neck. They leaned in closer and were about to kiss when-

The alarms rang.

"Darn it," Sky muttered as he and Bridge walked over to the nearest computer and began to look for the newest, as Z put it, Freak-Of-the-Week.

"Nasty," Bridge commented as they saw the monster. It was nearly eight-feet tall with large claws, sharp teeth and an armor-like hide with jewels encrusted on the chest

"Bridge, you'll have to get it on your own since Syd and Z are guarding the Senator," Sky said in his 'leader' voice.

"I know. I'll handle this," Bridge began to head out, but Sky grabbed his arm and turned him around to face him.

"Be careful," Sky whispered.

"Always," Bridge nodded and placed a quick kiss on Sky's lips before running out. Sky sighed and then turned back to look at the monster, waiting for his boyfriend to engage it in battle.

One thing bad about being the Shadow ranger was that he was only to fight if the squad needed help. That meant waiting in the Command Centre, watching the Rangers getting beaten, his lover get beaten, and hoping that they would be able to defeat the monster.

_How did Cruger manage this?_ Sky thought as he watched Bridge arrive on the scene and morph. This was the worst part; watching him fight and being unable to fight along-side them. His breath caught as he watched Bridge narrowly avoid one strike that would have very painful to deal with. After a few minutes of fighting, Sky let out a sigh of relief as the Red Ranger knocked the monster to the ground with a kick and combined his Delta Blasters.

A second later, he let out a cry of disbelief as the jewels imbedded in the chest of the monster began to glow and a large, powerful beam shot out, hitting Bridge square on and demorphing him instantly. Sky was out the door before Bridge even hit the ground from the force of the impact.

Dl

Dl

The monster growled as he stalked towards the injured and demorphed ranger. He stood above him and was about to deal the final bow, when a large robotic canine slammed into it's chest and knocked it back.

Sky ran to Bridge as RIC kept the monster busy and began to check his injuries.

"Sky?" Bridge said in a raspy voice as he flinched from the pain.

"Bridge! Are you hurt?" Sky asked, but knew it was a stupid question considering the fact that the left sleeve of Bridge uniform was beginning to match his right.

"Yeah. I-I think my arm's broken… a-along with a few ribs," Bridge coughed out some blood and Sky began to panic.

"Hold on, okay? I called the medics and they're on their way," Sky said in a barely controlled voice, thought inwardly he was nearly out of his kind with worry.

"K. You gotta get that monster," Bridge said softly and then fell unconscious. Sky gently laid him down and then saw RIC get thrown away from the monster.

"You're dead," Sky hissed as he began to attack the monster. He slashed it across the chest with a fury-filled swipe and cut a large gash through it's armor. The monster howled and then Sky prepared his final attack.

He resisted urge to kill it on the spot, but instead, "Shadow Saber: Containment Strike!" Sky sliced it across the waist area and the monster was sealed into a Containment Card. He turned around to see the medics securing Bridge onto a stretcher and then carrying him into the ambulance. Sky followed it with his ATV.

Dl

Dl

Sky walked towards the infirmary with a scowl on his face and glared at anyone in range. One of the younger cadets let out a squeak and took off in the other direction as Sky gave him a death-glare. He stalked into the infirmary and Kat Manx looked up at him.

"I was wondering when you'd show up, Commander," she smiled.

"Is Bridge okay? And don't call me that," Sky hated it when Kat called him 'Commander'.

"He'll be fine, but he's gonna be here for a while," she frowned and then picked up the medical chart, "According to this, he's got some broken ribs, several lacerations on his chest and he broke his left arm. There was some rather heavy bleeding from the arm and the lacerations, so he needed a blood transplant. He'll be fine with some rest though."

"God, this is all my fault," Sky sighed as he sank into a chair with his head in his hands.

"Sky-"

"Kat, I should have gone with him. It was just him against a huge monster!"

"Sky, you knew that times would come when you have to make a risky decision… I saw the monster and I thought that Bridge could have easily handled it, but then I saw the footage of the battle… No one could know it had that powerful an attack, not even you," Kat sighed.

"That doesn't change the fact that-"

"Instead of moaning about that, why don't you go inside and talk to Bridge? He's been worried about you," she smiled.

Sky nodded and entered Bridge's room. He saw the Red Ranger lying in his bed with bandages covering his chest and a cast on his arm.

"Hey Sky!" Bridge said with a smile and Sky sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry," Sky said softly, taking Bridge's un-injured hand in his.

"Nah, I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have expected that attack," Bridge waved it off.

"You couldn't have known about it," Sky argued.

"Neither could you, so this is no one's fault, okay?" Sky grinned and shook his head as Bridge trapped him.

"Okay, I'll let you win. How are you feeling?"

"A little achy, but the painkillers are helping. What hurts most is the fact I'm on bed rest for a month and won't be on duty for two," Bridge sighed.

"Could be worse," Sky grinned.

"How could it be worse?"

"Kat could be forbidding us from making out."

"How can we make out when I'm in this condition?" Bridge asked skeptically.

"Like this," Sky leaned down and, careful not to touch any of Bridge's injuries, kissed his lips softly. Bridge closed his eyes as he gave in to the kiss and began to reciprocate as best as he could.

"I love you Bridge," Sky said, his lips barely away from his companion.

"I love you too Sky."

Dl

Dl

The end of what will hopefully be a one-shot! Please review and tell what you think about it, especially you who the fic has been written for! I'm sorry if it isn't very good, but this is my first attempt at doing a request! I hope you like it!


End file.
